


Not the Best Idea

by ladygray99



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bdsm_fandom, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfleet torture resistance training never prepared him for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Best Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.  
>  **Prompt:** Having to be quiet. Prompted by scripps.

Christopher knew it was stupid carrying on with a cadet, especially in a cadet's room, even if that cadet was divorced and nearly middle aged. But when Leonard's roommate came home early he threw both of them under the bed.

It was possibly not the best idea ever because it meant their bodies were pressed against each other and every breath caused that little bit of unwanted friction.

Then Leonard smile and began to simply start rubbing off against him. Christopher had to bite his tongue to hold back the moans. Starfleet torture resistance training never prepared him for this.


End file.
